To all Light, there is a twin of Darkness
by Spirit of Desire
Summary: Slight AU. Generally the same story of BBS for Ventus' story, EXCEPT, he has a sister. Ven is Light, she is Darkness, same thing basically happens to them. Just read the story. I will change this when I have a better thought process.
1. Just so you know what they wear

(Just so you know who your main narrator is.)

Name: Stella aka Stel

Age: 15

Looks: Stella is Ventus' twin sister and so she looks almost exactly like him. The swoop Ventus has is lower on Stella that covers part of her upper right eye. The length of her hair changes from time, child Stella having shorter, but still longer than Ven's, and older being long enough to reach down her back while up in a ponytail. Her eyes are less blue than Ven's and look almost the color of Riku's eyes.

Clothes(Child): Stella as a child wears a simple black dress with gold vines wrapping up from her left shoulder to her right thigh and back around the back. Her hair is pinned with a silver bow on the left side. Her shoes are black flats with ivory bows on the straps that go over the feet.

Clothes(Tween): Stella wears a half black, half checkered t-shirt. She wears a pair of silver shorts and a black and gold half skirt on one side that reaches down to her knees. Her shoes and small heeled black pumps making her just a little shorter than Ventus at this age.

Clothes(Teenager): Stella, once she's older, wears an outfit similar to Ventus' and Aqua's with the white and pale gold color scheme and full body, baggy sleeves, and shorts(Think of Aqua's attire but with white and pale gold instead). Instead of the two lengths of cloth at the sides Stella wears a half-skirt that is similar to a trenchcoat.

(Just for reference.)

Ventus

Clothes(Child): A simple black shirt with a silver outline. He wears gold shorts and black sandals. (Basically Young Sora's outfit but with different colors.)

Clothes(Tween): Since I'm too lazy to type out how it looks, just think of what he wears in the game but with more black and pure gold(not the pale gold).


	2. Flashback-One

Flashback Part One

* * *

_Ten Years Earlier_

"Master!" Me and Ventus yelled. Master Xehanort had been training and raising us for almost two years now. We were coming to him in this late hour to show him what had happened.

Xehanort turned around and he smiled happily at us, "Yes children, what is it?" He said, his raspy voice the same as usual. We started to think he had been born with it. We held up our blades. Mine was ebony with a sharply pointed gold star that stuck off the end making it a key and the at the end of the chain was a black heart with a gold star in the center. The weapon itself was small enough for my size as well as Ven's. His blade was curved and ebony like mine, with gold accents. We both held our Keyblades backhand. "Ah. So you have gained your Keyblades, well done my pupils." Was all the Master said.

Me and Ven looked at each other and grinned, "We are glad you are happy Master Xehanort." We said in unison.

Xehanort knelt down in front of us and ruffled our heads, "I am proud of both of you, Ventus and Stella. Now, it is rather late, get some sleep." We nodded and we ran back to our room, making our keyblades disappear as we ran.

The old Keyblade Master looked up to the stars as the children ran back to their room. "Such young beings with such young and bright hearts." He said to no one in particular. "Or should I say, opposite hearts." He had gained an idea, it would take some time, but he would make it work. He will use them to make the X-Blade.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Flashback-Two

Flashback Part Two

* * *

_Five Years Earlier_

"Stel…" I heard a familiar voice, I also felt as though I was supposed to be doing something. "Stel." There it is again. "STELLA!"

I shot up out of bed, knocking Ventus on the floor. "Sorry Ven!" I hopped out of bed to help him up. "You suprised me. Are you okay?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I'm fine. I've been trying to wake you up for a whole ten minutes now, we're going to be late." I looked over at the clock. Ten 'til seven.

"Well you should have tried harder!" I yelled, grabbing my clothes and running to the bathroom to change. For the last few years, after our eighth birthday, we have been given the responsibility to wake ourselves up in the morning, sadly to say, I am still struggling to this day. I wrapped my skirt around my waist after getting everything else on and ran out of the room to gather Ventus, "Now come on, unless you want us to be even more late!"

"Woah! Hey, slow down, I can run on my own you know!" He said as I dragged him along.

I let go and took off again, looking back to say, "I'm not waiting for you!" Then took off once more, the white walls flying past me.

When we got to the training ground, Master Xehanort was smiling like he had when we were younger, "So you have decided to show up on time. I am glad, let us begin." He started a review of what we had been doing this week and then we started our daily practice.

The Master summoned the orbs of which we fought to gain speed and reflexes. These orbs had a dark aura that seemed to bother Ventus, but I felt equal, if not stronger, than them.

I swung my blade, flinging my body to the side in the process. I rolled off my shoulder, constricting my body to come back up in a crouch and shoot a ball of flame at another sphere. I glanced over at my twin to see a stream of dark aura flow around him, as if something were keeping it away.

Another orb came straight for me and I did a backflip, kicking the sphere away with a legs. Next thing I heard as I destroyed the orb was Master Xehanort's voice, "That is enough." The last of the orbs vanished, and color began to come back to Ventus' face.

"You alright?" I asked him, worry obviously showing on my face. All he did was nod. He seemed winded when I was completely fine.

Xehanort came up to us and spoke, "You are both bright pupils. I am glad that I have the honor of training you." He had a strange smile on his face, one so wicked it should have scared me, but it made me even more glad that I was _his_ student than anyone else's.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Flashback-Three

~X~ (Ventus POV)

* * *

Though his sister was happy to be the Master's student, Ventus seemed apprehensive. That grin his instructor had was different. He thought his sister was innocent, and didn't notice the dark intentions in that smile. Little did he realize that she thought the same for him.

They strode out of the training area, having taken much longer than it seemed in fighting. They came to the small kitchen area and Xehanort began to work with the supplies to make lunch. "What is for lunch today Master?" Ventus heard his sister ask.

"Just some sandwiches for today, you both have done well." He finished and put the sandwiches on a plate and the two children dug in. "After this, we are going to try something new. There are creatures lurking that need to be taken care of. I am going to teach you how to both fight them, and control them."

Stella looked up at him, "What do you mean Master?" He smiled that wicked smile of his again.

"What I mean, is that there is a power inside both of you that I want to try and awaken." The two looked at each other with different expressions. Stella had a look of enthusiasm, but Ventus had a look of slight fear.

"Is something wrong Ven?" Stella asked her twin. He shook his head after his sister had raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing." He said. They finished their lunch and went back to training.

* * *

~X~ (Stella POV)

* * *

The next week had gone by with a combination of pain, and darkness. I felt the power in me, and I channeled it easily. I couldn't tell how Ventus was doing, since Xehanort was training us separately. All I knew, was that something was going to happen. Since what Master Xehanort had taught us originally was how to control the light, my knowledge of how to control the darkness has increased my mental state and ability.

On the ninth day of this training, me and Ven were finally going to train together, in hope that we can match each other. The creatures Xehanort had spoke of were known as Unversed. They were created from negative emotions. Now, I said that me and my brother were going to get to train together, but it was more of we got to watch the other as they trained.

I stood next to the Master and watched as Ventus attempted to control the beings. He was struggling to even keep up with them, "I told you! I'm not ready!" I heard him yell. "Please, let me get stronger first!"

"Nonsense!" I heard Xehanort reply, "If your sister can handle this, then you should be able to as well." He was right. We had both undergone the same exact training. It must have been something in our Hearts.

Suddenly, Ventus yelled, jumped by the creatures. "It seems you do not have what it takes to control the beings, but I will find a way for you to accomplish what you were destined to do." Xehanort said, I looked down at my feet when my brother looked at me, hoping that I would help him. We both knew I could not interfere, so I shook my head.

I had not noticed that Master Xehanort had gone down to his level, and started to speak, though I could not hear what he was saying. As he looked down on, that I had just noticed, an unconscious Ventus. He summoned his keyblade, "I shall extract the darkness out of you myself." I heard that much. I did nothing to stop him, being the loyal student that I was.

I locked my emotions as Xehanort used his keyblade on my brother, knowing that I would feel horrible for allowing myself to let this happen. I saw what looked like a Heart come out of his body and become encased in a dark aura. After that, a being came from the darkness and landed softly on the ground.

The being wore a strange black and red outfit and a black helmet that covered his head and face from view. "The being of darkness that has come from Ventus, the name Vanitas shall be given." I looked on amazed as the Master continued, looking in my direction. "Young Stella, your brother has fainted and won't awaken for some time. Until then, why don't we do a test for your Darkness?" His voice was kind and so I accepted the offer.

I hopped down from the cliff, almost gliding my way down, and landing softly near my brother's body. I closed his empty eyes and focused on Xehanort. He smirked and summoned the orbs of which I fought to strengthen myself, yet he seemed disappointed.

"Come now child, there must be no light within you to fulfill your part, or must I extract it from you like I did Ventus?" I stood and lowered my keyblade.

I looked toward him and then to the Master and Vanitas. "If you must, I will comply." I said. I knew I had changed greatly over the years, yet in my voice, I could now understand what had changed the most. My Heart.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Flashback-Four

~X~ (Xehanort POV)

* * *

The girl I have raised has grown much, her power in close to that of my own. Though this is grand, she still has traces of Light. She has also finally begun to lose herself. She is willing to become what I need, so I shall destroy the Light from her being and send them both to Eraqus.

"I shall destroy what is holding you back." I told her. She nodded and closed her eyes, opening her Heart. I repeated what I had done to Ventus to her and a heart escaped from her chest, but instead of Darkness, it was wrapped in Light. Another being, clothed in white and blue, came from the heart. "The being of Light born from Stella, the name Inane I shall give." Both names for these beings I have created mean emptiness, so they are fitting.

"Master, what is it we are to do?" They both said, the male and female voices mixing together.

"You are to stay with me, I shall use you in a few years from now. Until then, I shall bring these two to a vacant world so they may regain themselves."

I set the two blanket clad children down on a bent over tree trunk. I waited a few minutes and they both moved, lifting their arms and their keyblades appearing. Both shot a beam into the sky, one white, one black.

I knew I had a smirk on my face, yet somehow I just knew, that this would have two effects on both them and myself.

* * *

~X~ (Eraqus POV)

* * *

I roamed the halls of the building of which I have guarded for far too long. I strode out of the front to be greeted by Master Xehanort, the man of whom I had not seen in quite some time.

"Xehanort, it has been too long. How are those children of whom you have been training?" I asked him and he stepped aside to reveal a boy and a girl, both of whom had blonde hair.

He looked at them with a responsibility, "They have been trained well, but they had been attacked. They remember nothing of me or of anything else other than their name, so I shall leave them in your care."

I was surprised by his words, "I am sorry, I shall care for them in your stead." I went inside to plan for their staying and they had followed after me, stopping just inside the doorway.

I returned to the children both grabbing their heads in pain. "I don't know what happened, I was just asking them questions." My pupil, Terra, said to me.

I looked at him as I held the two, "They can not answer your questions because they can't remember anything." My other student, Aqua, appeared and she and Terra stared in surprise and sadness at the two as they now lay unconscious.

I had taken them to their new rooms and had Terra watch over Ventus and Aqua watch over Stella. At some point the next day, they had both come running, say they were awake. "Where is my brother?" Stella asked, and Ventus had asked where his sister was. They met up and hugged, as if they were reuniting after a long time apart.

They had changed into new attire and told me they were up to training. So I had begun their training at the level I assumed at which they had ended.

This assumption, surprisingly, was ultimately corrected when they finished in record time to what my own pupils had set. So I raised the level but told my students they were at a lower level to keep their spirits high.

* * *

End of Flashbacks

* * *

Sorry for all the flashbacks. I just didn't want anyone to be confused. Next chapter on will be in the right time.


End file.
